Arch Dornan
|tag skills = |derived = |proto = (Enclave patrol) |footer = Dornan in the drill sergeant's quarters. |dialogue =Ccdrill.msg }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Sergeant Arch Dornan is an Enclave non-commissioned officer who is stationed at Navarro's airbase in 2241. Background Arch Dornan is a drill sergeant in the Navarro base. Equipped with advanced power armor and a characteristically bad attitude. Both his demeanor and his voice, are reminiscent of various drill sergeant stereotypes, and as such, he is the bane of privates, chastising them for even the smallest infractions and breaches of protocol, especially if he dislikes them. Not much is known about his past life. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * Talking to him even while equipped with advanced power armor will end with him forcing the Chosen One to stand guard at the hangar. If dialogue with him is initiated after being sent to guard the hangar, he will react negatively. * Should he spot the Chosen One out of Enclave armor, there is a chance he has them thrown off the base, thinking they are just another civilian. If spotted a second time, he concludes that the Chosen One is actually a spy and raises the alarm. However, with enough points in primary and secondary statistics, one can fool him into believing that they have actually lost their issued set of power armor or were not issued one by sloppy base personnel, resulting in a lengthy tirade and a dismissal to the Quartermaster for another suit. * If he spots the Chosen one away from the hangar, he will relentlessly pursue the Chosen One and chastise them upon catching them. If this happens three times however, the entire base will turn hostile. If he notices that the Chosen One has left their post however, he will search the base, and a line of text will indicate that he is looking for them. Inventory Notable quotes * * * * * * * * * * * Appearances Arch Dornan appears only in Fallout 2, however, Cannibal Johnson in Fallout: New Vegas makes a reference to Dornan, remembering him for once catching a private out of uniform and going on the most "ear-blistering rant known to man." Behind the scenes Dornan's attitude and many of his lines and expressions are noticeably similar to those of Drill Instructor Hartman from the 1987 film Full Metal Jacket. Bugs Like the Navarro base commander, Arch Dornan uses a female proto id, but is referred to as a male in dialogue. Gallery FO02 NPC Dornan N.png|noicon Welcome to Camp Navarro... a civilian! How in the hell did a civilian get on this base? I'll have someone's ass for dinner! Get this civilian off government property! FO02 NPC Dornan G.png| Outstanding. Proceed on the double to the hangar where you will stand guard duty. You will do a fine job. Do you understand? FO02 NPC Dornan B.png| If I like you, you can call me Sarge. But guess what? I don't like you! Do you understand? Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 2 Enclave characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas Enclave characters Category:Navarro characters es:Arch Dornan fr:Arch Dornan pl:Arch Dornan pt:Arch Dornan ru:Сержант Дорнан uk:Сержант Дорнан zh:雅克·多南